All Over You
by Saruvi
Summary: Roxas meets Axel at a dance club, they go back to Axel's place. After having a wonderful night together, what happens in the morning after a one night stand? Will these two be together?
1. This Kiss

**Disclaimer: **The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

--

Roxas sat at the bar, watching as his twin brother and his boyfriend danced on the floor of the nightclub. They were grinding into one another and Roxas felt jealous. Jealous that he didn't have anyone as special as Sora did. Jealous because after all the time he'd spent searching for the "one" he could never find him.

That's right. Roxas' one was a male. Because Roxas was, like Sora, gay. And Roxas had spent time in relationships with people throughout high school and college and didn't find the one for him. The one that made him go all jelly in the knees. The one he could stand to sleep beside all night long. The one that he could love with everything that he was.

Sipping on his drink, he scowled at the taste. Too much vodka. His head was reeling. He thought about going home but knew Sora would have a fit if he left so early. So, there he sat, on the bar stool, scowling into his drink. While his brother and Riku grinded to the music.

An hour later, and Roxas was still scowling, only this time he was on his fourth drink of vodka. He was feeling good, but not good enough to stay any longer. So, smiling at his brother, who was _still_ on the dance floor grinding into Riku, Roxas stood up, but swayed.

A gentle hand touched his elbow to help steady him. He looked up at the person helping him. Piercing green eyes looked down at him, a shock of crimson colored hair fell in spikes down past the man's shoulders. Roxas felt his jeans tighten just looking at the gorgeous creature who still had his hand on his elbow.

"Whoa there little kitten," the man said to him, in a silky seductive voice. Roxas swayed again. But not from the alcohol.

"S-sorry!" Roxas replied. The man smiled and Roxas was sure he was going to faint.

"Want to dance? If you're up to it that is," the man chuckled.

"Sure! I would love to," Roxas agreed.

"I'm Axel. And who would you be kitten?" Axel asked, leading Roxas to the dance floor.

"R-Roxas," Roxas whispered, licking his lips.

Axel stared at him, then grabbed him in his arms and ground into him.

"Well, you're just the cutest thing kitten," Axel said.

"I'm not a kitten," Roxas pointed out, gasping as Axel ground his hips into his own.

"You look like one. So cute. You're just the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Axel told him. He grabbed him closer and ground into him once again, then lifted him up. And kissed him! Actually kissed Roxas on the mouth.

Roxas moaned the more Axel kissed him. Despite having been with lots of guys in high school and college, Roxas had never really been kissed like this before. Nothing was like Axel's kiss. Axel drove his tongue into Roxas' mouth, not even waiting for permission. He just drove his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, sucking on Roxas' tongue. Axel groaned in the back of this throat. This boy was making him so hot. Hotter than anyone else he'd ever been with. And it was just one kiss.

Axel didn't understand it. How this adorable thing could turn him on so much. But he found he wanted more. More to touch, more to taste. He left his tongue to exploring the younger's mouth. Sucking on his tongue occasionally and sliding his tongue along the boy's teeth. Mapping out every inch of the warm moist cavern.

Roxas' feet were dangling. At twenty-two, he was rather short. He was moaning into the kiss and he felt he would die if he weren't put down, but he felt if Axel didn't remain kissing him, he would burst into flames and die anyway.

Pulling away had Axel panting, letting the blond steady himself on the floor again. Roxas was gasping for breath.

"Wow," was all Axel said in a whisper.

Roxas, still panting, couldn't say anything. He wound his arms around Axel's neck and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss the redhead again. This time it was him sucking and exploring. And Axel just let him. He dropped his hands to Roxas' hips and kissed back passionately.

He let the younger boy take control of this kiss. But when he found he couldn't control the tightening of his pants, he easily stuck his tongue into Roxas' mouth and took over. Sucking, dancing and squeezing his hands on the boy's hips.

He wove his hands around the boy's hips to squeeze his behind earning a moan from Roxas. God, Axel didn't know how much longer this could go on before he wanted more. The song changed and Axel pulled away to actually get in a dance.

They danced for about an hour before Axel had enough. Watching the boy move turned him on so badly he needed more. And he tugged Roxas off the dance floor, growling in a low tone.

"My place, now."

"God yes!" Roxas agreed, following Axel out of the club. He didn't even check with Sora and Riku. He just followed the redhead out to the guy's car and slid inside it.


	2. Sex For The First Time

The ride to Axel's apartment was quiet. Except for the fact that Axel's hand was in Roxas' lap, gently kneading him through his jeans, Roxas would have sworn the redhead was ignoring him. Pulling into a parking spot, Axel got out and went around to help the blond out of the car. Lifting the boy up, Axel quickly walked to his apartment and unlocked the door, walking inside.

He headed straight for his room. Laying the blond down on the bed, he slowly lifted the blue shirt the boy was wearing. Touching that cool flesh had Axel's mind whirling. The boy was so soft and smooth.

"Lift up kitten," Axel said.

Roxas complied, and Axel tugged the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor.

"I've never done this Axel. I'm sorry. But could you go slow?" Roxas whispered.

"Never?" Axel asked, Roxas shook his head. "I'll go slowly for you kitten. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Axel kissed Roxas on the mouth, trailing his lips down along the boy's jawline. Roxas arched up, threading his hands into Axel's fiery mane of hair. Moaning into the kiss had Roxas' belly swirling with excitement. It was alcohol and passion slowly mixing and Roxas found he quite liked the sensations of Axel kissing him.

The redhead was now sucking on his neck, leaving marks all over the pale flesh. He wanted this boy so much. So much more than he'd ever wanted anyone else. And that thought kind of scared him. What would they do in the morning?

Axel pushed that thought away as he sucked on a nipple, groaning in the back of his throat as it hardened into a taut peak. Roxas was squirming underneath him now and Axel tugged on the waistband of the boy's jeans.

Axel didn't mind that Roxas was a virgin. Though, if he thought about it, he didn't know if Roxas really wanted his first time to be with a complete stranger he had met a dance club. So, he had to make sure. Tugging on the jeans, he released the button and tugged them down along with the boxers.

"Are you sure you want this to be your first time Roxas?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded. Oh yes, he wanted Axel to be his first. He just wasn't sure where they would go from here. And he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to feel everything Axel had to give him.

"Yes, I want to feel you making love to me. I don't care that I'm a virgin. Please, please continue," Roxas begged.

"Alright kitten," Axel nodded, trailing a hand down the boy's thighs, he let his fingers squeeze the inside of one thigh gently.

Roxas arched up, "god, that feels good."

"It gets better," Axel told him.

Roxas arched up, crying out as fingers wrapped around his erection. He'd only ever touched himself. No one had ever touched him there but himself. He found he liked this a lot. Axel's fingers were long and they wrapped around him fully.

He cried out as Axel started to stroke him up and down. Writhing and moaning, Roxas was in blissful heaven. He never wanted this to end. But he silently told himself, this was a one night stand. They wouldn't see each other after tonight. That saddened him, but then Axel pressed a hand to his entrance and Roxas jerked in surprise, crying out.

"Ah! That hurts!" Roxas cried.

"Shhh, I promise, it'll feel better soon. I just have to find something inside you and you'll be in heaven," Axel said.

Roxas didn't know whether to believe the redhead or not, but he relaxed a little as the finger pushed inside him. White hot pain shot throughout his entire body and he cried out again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Axel removed his finger and hand and took the boy in his arms.

"You need to relax or it's going to really hurt. I told you, I would take care of you. It'll be good. I swear, I'll make it good for you," Axel told him.

"A-alright. Try again," Roxas whispered, wiping his eyes.

Axel nodded and pressed a finger inside him again. That pain returned but it wasn't as bad as the first time. In fact, it felt a bit good. Roxas slowly moved himself to press down on the finger inside him. When suddenly, Axel touched something and heat spread over him. He began trembling.

"Oh, ah, w-what?" Roxas asked.

"Your prostate," Axel whispered. He inserted another finger and stretched the boy slowly, carefully. He didn't want to hurt him his first time.

"Feels so good," Roxas whispered back.

Axel nodded again and touched that spot once more. Roxas was trembling violently as Axel took his erection into his mouth and started sucking on him as his fingers pressed on his prostate.

"Oh god, I can't..." Roxas screamed as he suddenly jerked in surprise and came inside Axel's mouth.

Blinking, he was mortified to know he had come so quickly. He said something about this but Axel just told him it happens the first time for everyone. He nodded and smiled for Axel to continue.

"Hey baby," Axel said, "I want you to turn over. It'll be better for your first time on your hands and knees."

Roxas flipped himself over on his hands and knees like Axel told him to. He cried out as Axel entered him after preparing him with something cool and sticky. He figured it was lotion or some type of lubricant to make it easier.

"Ah!" Roxas cried out as Axel began moving inside him.

Thrusting in and out had Axel moaning at the heat surrounding him. God, he thought, this felt incredible. The boy was virgin tight and he kept squeezing him at the right times and Axel was quickly coming close to his release.

"Cum for me kitten," Axel whispered into his ear, sucking on the lobe. Then he moved his lips to Roxas' neck and sucked hard enough to leave another mark. Roxas came with a cry of Axel's name and Axel followed after.


	3. Promises Forever

**A/N:** Well, this is done. This was only supposed to a oneshot, but I broke it up into chapters for easier reading. I wanted it short. But sweet with lots of sex. So it's sort of like a pwp but it has a plot. So it's sex with a plot lol. Small plot, but it's there.

--

Axel moaned as he drove into Roxas again causing the blond to wake up suddenly. Moaning, Roxas arched up as Axel began to move within him again. It was their third time. Axel had let him sleep a bit, then would wake him up by entering him.

Roxas found he was loving waking up this way. With Axel inside him, he felt so sexy and felt pleasure beyond belief. Axel suddenly turned them over so that Roxas was on top of him. Riding him. Roxas moved his hips and increased their pleasure.

"Oh Axel!" Roxas cried out as Axel's member hit his prostate over and over.

"Keep riding me kitten. You're doing great," Axel murmured in that silky voice of his.

Roxas was feeling the heat spreading throughout him again and he placed his hands on Axel's chest to steady himself as he rode the redhead. Axel kept murmuring things to him about how good he was doing, how great he felt.

"You're a wonderful lover Roxas," Axel said. Roxas blushed.

Roxas always thought he would have to wait to have sex until he found the one he was looking for. But could Axel be his "one"? No, he thought, it's just a one night stand to Axel.

Moving his hips, he swirled them in a circular motion causing Axel to hiss in pleasure.

"Oh god, keep doing that baby," Axel moaned.

Roxas continued to move as he rode Axel. He was so sore and tired but he wanted this to never end. His muscles twitched as he suddenly came all over Axel's belly. He rose up and slammed himself back down, clenching around Axel's member buried deep inside him. Axel swore as shouted Roxas' name and came violently. Roxas collapsed on top of Axel.

"That was incredible Axel," Roxas said, yawning, "But I'm so sore now, I might not be able to walk in the morning." Roxas frowned.

Axel ruffled his sweat dampened hair. "Then I'll have to carry my little kitten."

His kitten. His. Roxas' last thoughts were of Axel's words before he fell asleep again.

--

Roxas woke up in the morning before Axel. His head swimming with his hangover and heady from all the sex. He'd been woken up again by Axel to have sex a fourth time. God, Axel sure could go for a long period of time.

Roxas was sore. So sore he winced when he moved. He had to get out of there before Axel woke up though. Before the redhead saw him leaving. He didn't want a scene. He just had to get out of there. He was sort of embarrassed that he'd given up his virginity so easily to a stranger.

Tugging on his clothing, he raced out of the apartment. Once outside, he called for a taxi and went home. He didn't think he'd ever see Axel again. Not that he didn't want to. He just knew, it was only a one night stand to the redhead. Roxas cried on the way home.

--

Two weeks later, Riku and Sora dragged Roxas to the same club he'd met Axel at. He hadn't seen the redhead since that night. He was depressed over this and didn't want to go out but they dragged him by his arms and made him go.

He was so angry, he kept drinking tequila shots and his head hurt from being angry and the alcohol.

"Hi kitten," a silky seductive voice said behind him. Roxas blinked behind his alcohol induced haze.

"Axel," Roxas breathed out and passed out. Axel caught him before he fell off the stool.

--

He woke up in Axel's bed, with the redhead sitting next to him.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was getting worried about you," Axel said.

"Sorry. I should be getting home," Roxas said, he tried sitting up, but Axel placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Not until you tell me why you left me that morning," Axel said.

"Because," Roxas looked away, "It was a one night stand to you. And I didn't want to hear you say you never wanted to see me again."

"What makes you think I would have said that Roxas?" Axel asked.

"It was a one night stand to you!" Roxas shouted.

"Whoa kitten, calm down. It was so much more than that. You were incredible. And I was thinking, one night stand or not, I wanted to be with you," Axel told him.

"R-really?" Roxas asked, he was stunned.

"Yes, I want you Roxas, I want you everyday for the rest of my life," Axel replied.

"Axel, I love you!" Roxas cried, tears forming in his blue eyes, "I've been miserable with out you these two weeks. I wanted to see you so badly but I thought, you wouldn't want me after."

"You've had some bad experiences then. I'm not like them. I love you too. I know it's soon, but I feel connected to you. Plus, you're my little kitten," Axel explained.

"Really now. I'm not a kitten," Roxas pouted.

Axel chuckled. Leaning down, he kissed Roxas on the nose, then the lips. Then the neck. Roxas arched up and ran his hands through the red hair. Clutching tightly to the spikes. Axel rolled over on top of him.

"You sure you can do this in your state?" Axel asked him.

"Oh yes. Please. I've missed you and this so much!" Roxas said.

"I want you so badly. For the rest of my life, like I said earlier. Don't ever leave me again," Axel muttered into his neck.

"I won't. I promise. Just make love to me now and it'll be fine. I'll stay in the morning," Roxas told him.

"Promise me now Roxas. Promise you'll stay," Axel begged.

Roxas hadn't seen the redhead beg for anything so he was taken back by the sincerity in the silky voice.

"I promise. I love you," Roxas promised. "I want to stay with you always."

Axel nodded and began undressing him. They would have their whole lives together to do this. And Roxas was happy he'd finally found his "one."


End file.
